walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Walking with Beasts: Operation Salvage
Walking with Beasts: Operation Salvage is a PC-ROM tie in to the series Walking with Beasts. It was only released in Europe Animals *Human **Unidentified WWB Agent **Vega *''Gastornis'' *''Godinotia'' *''Leptictidium'' *''Propalaeotherium'' *''Ambulocetus'' *''Andrewsarchus'' *''Catopithecus'' *''Embolotherium'' *''Moeritherium'' *''Dorudon'' *''Basilosaurus'' *''Entelodon'' *''Indricotherium'' *''Smilodon'' Plot The game is set in 2027 where time travelers are sent to different times and places in prehistory by The World Wildlife Bionetwork. A female agent named Vega has defected to a rival organisation who is trying to capture the beasts. The player's job is to find her, as well as destroy enemy equipment and free captured beasts. Levels '' '' Level 1 '' '' Location: Southern Russia '' '' Era: 49 Million years ago Terrain: Thick forest Time allocated: 30 minutes Animals featured: *''Gastornis'' *''Godinotia'' *''Leptictidium'' *''Propalaeotherium'' Missions: *Retrieve clips detailed on the right hand panel (These clips vary each game) *Destroy enemy transporter and at 25% of all enemy units *Scan 4 new species of beast for the PDP database *Free any trapped beasts Level 2 Location: Southern Russia Era: 49 Million years ago Terrain: Thick forest surrounding a lake Time allocated: 30 minutes Animals featured: *''Gastornis'' *''Godinotia'' *''Leptictidium'' *''Propalaeotherium'' *''Ambulocetus'' Missions: *Retrieve clips detailed on the right hand panel (These clips vary each game) *Destroy enemy transporter and at 30% of all enemy units *Scan 1 new species of beast for the PDP database *Free any trapped beasts Intelligence: *We understand from an intelligence report that the Coordinator has laid a minefield around their Transporter - however we do not know the location of the Transporter at this stage. Level 3 Location: Mongolia Era: 35 Million years ago Terrain: Scrubland Time allocated: 30 minutes Animals featured: *''Andrewsarchus'' *''Catopithecus'' *''Embolotherium'' *''Moeritherium'' Missions: *Retrieve clips detailed on the right hand panel (These clips vary each game) *Destroy enemy transporter and at 35% of all enemy units *Scan 4 new species of beast for the PDP database *Free any trapped beasts Intelligence: *We believe a large beast entrapment area lies to the west of the region. *There is a deep ravine running north to south. Only crossable in a single location, be wary of the enemy here Level 4 Location: Egypt Era: 35 Million years ago Terrain: Scrubland, Coastal Time allocated: 45 minutes Animals featured: *''Andrewsarchus'' *''Catopithecus'' *''Moeritherium'' *''Dorudon'' *''Basilosaurus'' Missions: *Retrieve clips detailed on the right hand panel (These clips vary each game) *Destroy enemy transporter and at least 40% of all enemy units *Scan 2 new species of beast for the PDP database *Free any trapped beasts Intelligence: *Beast data required includes Basilosaurus, the largest mammal ever. If this beast feels threatened, your explorer will be be placed in serious jeopardy *Intelligence informs us of a strong concentration of the enemy in the southwest. There may also be several trapped beasts on the eastern side of the lake. Level 5 Location: Mongolian Plateau Era: 25 Million years ago Terrain: Desert, Scrubland, Large River Time allocated: 45 minutes Animals featured: *''Chalicotherium'' *''Cynodictis'' *''Entelodon'' *''Hyaenodon'' *''Indricotherium'' Missions: *Retrieve clips detailed on the right hand panel (These clips vary each game) *Destroy enemy transporter and at least 45% of all enemy units *Scan 5 new species of beast for the PDP database *Free any trapped beasts Intelligence: *You will encounter some of the largest ever land mammals in this location: proceed with extreme caution. *Intelligence informs us that the enemy's transporter is on the opposite side of the river from your beam in area Reception It received mixed to negative reviews. Screenshots -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 11.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 9.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 7.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 6.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 5.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 4.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 3.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 2.jpg -Walking-With-Beasts-Operation-Salvage-PC- 1.jpg catopithecus facts.jpg|Catopithecus information Category:Video games Category:Article stubs Category:Games Category:CD Category:Merchandise